Une soirée d'horreur
by DefyingCrush
Summary: Une journée tout à fait normale. Puis l'horreur, un cauchemar. Quand tout s'effondre.


Bonjour à tous. Je poste cet OS que j'ai écris il y a longtemps dans le cadre d'un RP. Au vu des événements récents, j'ai eu envie de faire partager cette histoire.

Pour vous expliquer le contexte, l'histoire se passe à la NYADA, une journée tout à fait normale qui se transforme en cauchemar. Une fusillade se déclare dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Elyn, après avoir quitté Aiden, un de ses amis parti retrouver Cyrius, son petit ami, se retrouve seule aux mains des assaillants.

J'ai mis un Rating M parce que les faits ne sont pas agréables à lire. Si vous êtes très sensibles à ce genre de choses je ne saurais que vous conseiller de ne pas lire ce texte.

Sinon pour les autres, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

La solitude, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'Elyn appréciait particulièrement. Parfois, elle se sentait bien à rester seule un moment, pour réfléchir, se retrouver avec elle même sans personne pour lui dire quoi que ce soit... Mais alors qu'elle était seule en plein milieu de son école prise en otage, la solitude lui semblait plus horrible que jamais. La panique qui l'avait prise quand elle avait quitté Aiden avait disparu, laissant place à une peur continue qui lui broyait un peu plus les entrailles au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. C'était comme une lente agonie qui contractait doucement ses muscles.

A chaque seconde, chaque porte qu'elle dépassait, Elyn se demandait si quelqu'un n'allait pas en sortir pour lui tirer une balle dans la tête. Elle marchait depuis plusieurs minutes sans vraiment avoir de but, essayant de se faire le plus discrète possible. Ce silence de mort l'inquiétait plus qu'il ne l'aurait du. Il aurait du la rassurer, lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas en danger, que personne ne lui suivait et qu'elle ne risquait rien, mais c'était tout le contraire. Elle se sentait prise au piège, observée. Cette école dans la quelle elle se sentait si bien n'était à présent que synonime de cauchemar, de torture. Plus rien ne lui semblait joyeux.

Elyn savait qu'elle avait des messages, son téléphone continuait par moment à vibrer pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas si seule dans cet enfer. A bien y réfléchir, elle aurait peut-être du rester avec Aiden, et trouver Cyrius avec lui, mais elle aurait eu l'impression de violer leur intimité à tous les deux. Partir seule avait semblé être la meilleure solution à ce moment là, pourtant elle regrettait à présent.

Tout était calme autour d'elle, et la jeune danseuse en profita pour se cacher au fond d'un couloir sans issue pour enfin regarder son téléphone. Son frère prenait des nouvelles. Elle discuta un peu avec lui, et répondit également aux messages de Lee . Il allait bien, c'était tout ce qui importait. Elle lui proposa de le retrouver, parce qu'être à deux leur permettrait d'être plus en sécurité. Lee était comme le rayon de soleil de cette affreuse journée, il lui permettait de voir un peu d'espoir dans tout ça, et cela lui faisait du bien.

Elyn était appuyée contre un mur, à l'abri des regards. Elle pensait que personne ne pourrait la trouver là, qu'il n'y avait pas de risque pour qu'on la surprenne. Elle avait tort. Coincée au fond d'un cul de sac, elle était plus vulnérable que jamais. Fluette, seule, épuisée, elle serait incapable de se défendre face à quiconque. Si on l'attaquait, ce serait la fin. Mais elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Et à cet instant son inconscience était la pire des ennemies.

Quand elle comprit qu'elle n'était plus seule, c'était déjà trop tard. Elle serra son téléphone dans sa petite main, comme pour s'accrocher à quelque chose, mais des pas s'approchaient, une respiration inquiétant se faisait entendre à seulement quelques mètres de là où elle se trouvait. Elle était prise au piège.

\- Eh ben alors ma jolie ? T'as pas retrouvé ton prince charmant ? Tant mieux, on va pouvoir s'amuser, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

Cette voix... Des frissons remontèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. C'était l'homme qui leur était tombé dessus alors qu'elle était avec Lee dans cette salle de théâtre. C'était celui que Lee avait frappé avant de lui crier de s'enfuir. Il ne l'avait pas tué, et maintenant il allait se venger sur elle. Elyn était incapable d'en vouloir à Lee. Comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'il la retrouverait ?

Elyn sentit l'homme s'approcher, et bientôt, il se colla presque contre elle, soufflant quelques mots à l'oreille de la jeune fille alors que des larmes commençaient à dégringoler ses joues.

\- Tu sais... Ton petit copain m'a piqué mon flingue. Je pourrais pas te tuer comme ça. Mais qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un couteau ?

Non, non, non... Elyn aurait préféré mourir d'une balle dans le cœur ou dans la tête, c'était bien plus rapide. Mais qui sait ce que ce détraqué pourrait faire avec un couteau dans la main ? Les pires horreurs tournaient dans son esprit. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé mourir comme ça, dans son école, à seulement vingt ans.

Elle serrait toujours son téléphone contre elle, ses bras formaient comme une barrière entre cet homme et elle. Mais il le remarqua, et elle n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'il balançait le portable contre un mur. Il s'explosa en mille morceaux qui s'éparpillèrent sur le sol, comme le dernier soupçon d'espoir dans l'esprit de la danseuse. Personne ne saurait jamais qu'elle était là, il n'y aurait personne pour la sauver.

Il prit le menton d'Elyn entre ses doigts, la dégoûtant un peu plus, la faisant encore pleurer davantage.

\- Je crois que ce téléphone ne t'est plus d'aucune utilité. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas me fausser compagnie ?

Cette voix lui donnait envie de vomir, tout comme ce corps qui la collait, cette main qui la tenait, ses yeux qui la scrutaient. Puis elle sentit quelque chose de froid contre son bras. Ca n'appuyait pas. Pas encore du moins. La lame du couteau courrait doucement sur sa peau sans la blesser, comme l'annonce de la torture qui suivrait. Et pour la première fois depuis que l'homme était arrivé, Elyn ouvrit la bouche pour parler d'une voix tremblantes et pleine de sanglots contenus.

\- Lâchez moi...

Elle n'eut pour réponse qu'un sourire presque sadique. Une lueur effrayante brillait dans les yeux de ce fou. Il voulait sa peau, et malheureusement pas qu'au sens figuré.

La lame s'arrêta à la base de son cou, sur sa clavicule. Et elle appuya sur sa peau, la coupant sur toute la longueur de l'os, jusqu'à la limite de son épaule. Elyn poussa un cri étouffé. Elle avait mal, le sang s'écoulait sur son haut, transformant sa blancheur en une couleur sang.

\- T'as mal ma belle ? T'inquiète pas, à un moment donné tu sentiras plus rien. Il rit. Comment pouvait il rire, prendre du plaisir à la faire souffrir ? Mais avant, je vais m'amuser encore un peu. Je toucherais pas à ton joli visage, comme ça ton petit chéri pourra toujours te regarder quand tu seras prête à finir dans la tombe.

Elyn lâcha un sanglot. Non, elle ne voulait pas que Lee la voie morte, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour la protéger. Et Noah ? Et sa mère ? Elle ne put pas y penser plus longtemps, le couteau dansait sur le long de son avant bras, brisant la pâleur de sa peau, laissant couler des traînées sombres jusque sur le sol. Il voulait qu'elle se vide de son sang, lentement, douloureusement.

\- Non.. Laissez-moi... Il l'enfonça un peu plus, et elle essaya de se détacher, sans succès. Lâchez moi !

Il observa son oeuvre, puis lâcha son bras avant de tracer une autre ligne sanglante sur son autre clavicule. Se sang goûtait sur le sol, mais Elyn ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Et il passa sur son autre avant bras, appuyant plus fort au creux de son coude, et sur son poignet. Elyn n'avait plus la force de se battre. Elle se laissait faire, son énergie la quittait au même rythme que ce liquide vital qui courant dans ses veines seulement quelques secondes plus tôt.

Elyn perdit la notion du temps. La douleur se faisait moins lancinante, elle devint presque agréable alors que la lame s'enfonçait dans la chair tendre de son ventre, puis de ses cuisses. Son pantalon était en lambeaux, au même titre que son esprit qui tombait en miettes aux pieds de cet homme. Ses forces l'abandonnaient, et l'homme riait face à elle.

Tous ses rêves s'envolaient. La danse, la joie, la musique, son frère, sa mère, Lee... Tout semblait si lointain, comme si rien n'avait existé, comme si elle avait vécu dans un rêve éveillé toutes ces années, et que la réalité s'imposait en cet instant.

Mais la réalité commençait à devenir nuageuse, Elyn flottait dans un monde où son corps ne lui répondait plus, où plus rien n'avait d'importance. La danseuse se sentait partir loin de cet enfer, et c'était presque comme un soulagement. Elle n'entendait plus les paroles horribles de cet homme, elle n'avait plus mal quand l'acier s'enfonçait dans sa chair. C'était presque agréable.

Puis, dans un dernier éclair de lucidité, Elyn vit l'homme s'écrouler à ses pieds, et elle fit de même. La seule chose qui la maintenait debout, c'était la poigne de ce détraqué. Au bout milieu de son univers cotonneux, elle entendit seulement quelques mots avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

\- Allez chercher de l'aide ! Tout de suite ! D'autres bruits se firent entendre autour d'elle. Ca va aller, tu vas t'en sortir. T'es plus toute seule.

Quelques minutes de plus, et tout aurait été terminé, comme un game over. Mais parfois, il suffisait d'un rien pour changer la donne.


End file.
